


Pocket Magnus

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Caring Alec, Cute Alec, Cute Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Too much fluff, cute malec, tiny Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: A tiny size Magnus???





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think.. Kudos and comments are welcomed ❤️

"Magnus, where are you?" Alec was getting scared now.  
He got an emergency message from Magnus. Alec ran to Magnus's loft but Magnus was nowhere to be found. 

Alec knew Magnus didn't have any clients today and Magnus told him that he was going to stay at home.

Alec searched almost every where. But he couldn't find his Magnus. But the odd thing was Magnus had left his cloths in the living room floor and there was a broken green color bottle next to the cloths. Some liquid were spread all over the rug. Magnus never left his cloths like that. 

Alec bent down to get the cloths so he could at least track Magnus. Before Alec could touch the cloth pile , something small moved under Magnus's shirt. That thing seemed be smaller than chairman meow and can not be a demon. Alec slowly picked up the shirt.

"By the Angel" 

Alec couldn't believe his eyes. Under the shirt was a small version of naked Magnus. 

"Magnus, what happened" Alec took Magnus into his hand. This Magnus fitted perfectly in Alec's Palm.

"I messed up"

Magnus's voice was not loud enough. Alec activated his hearing rune so he could listen to Magnus clearly.

"What did you do? " 

"first find something for me to wear. It is so cold." 

Magnus wrapped his tiny arms around himself. Alec couldn't help but smile. Magnus looked so cute like that. Alec wrapped his fingers around Magnus so he won't get cold and went to find something for Magnus. There was nothing for Magnus to wear. So he wrapped Magnus in a small white handkerchief.

" I look ridiculous" Magnus pouted.

"Tell me now. What happened?" Alec lied on the sofa and kept Magnus on his chest.

"I was preparing a portion to make things small. Just to check I drank a drop. And here I am"

"how many time I told you not to test your portions Magnus."

"Sorryyyy" Magnus hugged Alec's chest. 

"So how can I change you back? Should I call some other warlock. " Magnus's face darkened at Alec's question.

" Can't change me back to my original size for a week. I have to stay like this for a week"

"A WEEK?? Magnus, what have you done" 

" I didn't mean to."

"Argh.. I don't know what I'm going to do with you Magnus"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it.

\---- First day---

Alec somehow bought some doll cloths for Magnus. It was really hard to buy anything as Magnus is super picky when it comes to cloths. 

Alec had to go to the institute. But he didn't wanted to leave Magnus in that size. Magnus couldn't use much magic as his size is not enough to contain his magic.

"I told you. I'm fine. I'll stay at home. Go and do your job shadowhunter" 

"Don't call me that" 

"okay then Alexander" 

"I can't leave you like this. What if Chairman tries to play with you. He'll crush you. Let's just go with me" 

"I don't want to""

"Magnus, you have to"

Alec somehow took Magnus with him to the institute. He put Magnus in his shirt pocket. A pocket size Magnus. Alec smirked. 

When Alec went to the institute , Alec had to answer thousand questions from Izzy, Jace and Clary. Jace tried to pet Magnus but Magnus bit his finger so thereafter he stayed away from tiny Magnus. Izzy and Clary found Magnus extremely cute. They wanted to keep Magnus with them till Alec finishes his job but Magnus and Alec refused to. Alec didn't wanted Magnus to be out of his sight. 

"I'm bored..... I want to do something....." 

Magnus was laying in Alec's table while Alec do his work.

"There is nothing much you can do in that size Magnus" 

"But I'm bored , Alexander" Magnus whined.

"Come here." 

Alec took Magnus in his hand and took him closer to his face. 

"What do you want ?" 

"Let's go homeeeeeee." 

"Magnus you know I can't do that. " 

"Then let's eat something?" Magnus tilted his head.  
"You are so cute Baby"

"Then give me a kiss" Magnus smiled. 

"Clearly I can't do that"

"But.. Argh.. Okayyyy" 

Magnus grabbed Alec by his nose and planted a soft kiss on Alec's nose tip. Magnus found it extremely entertained so he started kissing Alec all over the face. Magnus's kisses were ticklish Alec couldn't help but giggle. After that Magnus didn't complained and Magnus's first day as a tiny Magnus went on smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Hope you enjoy it ❤️❤️❤️

\---Second day---

Alec had to go on a mission so Magnus had to stay with Izzy. Alec was an overprotective boyfriend. No matter what Magnus said he didn't listen and left Magnus with Izzy. 

But that day was quiet entertaining as Izzy was Magnus's second favorite Lightwood. Magnus and Izzy made some cute cloths for him and Izzy applied make up on Magnus. 

"This is so cool. I always wanted a living doll when I was young." 

"Darling, I'm not a doll"

"But you are cute like this Magnus"

"I'm always cute Izzy. Your brother made it very clear that I'm cute no matter how I look" 

Magnus said without looking at Izzy. He was applying some glitters to his new cloths. Izzy smiled at him. 

 

Alec came back to institute after completing his mission. Magnus was relived to see Alec without any injuries. 

"Wow what have you got there?" Alec asked as he saw Magnus's new cloths.

" New collections for my closet Alexander"

"That is like 100 new cloths Magnus."

"Beauty takes effort " Magnus winked. 

"Exactly, it is only you who have 4 shirts and 2 jeans , Alec. You should upgrade your closet"

Izzy said as Alec was about to say something. 

"Anyway , we'll go home now. Thanks Izzy." Alec hugged Izzy. 

"Anything for you big brother"

"Yeah thanks for babysitting me"

Magnus rolled his eyes. Izzy and Alec laughed after hearing 400years old warlock's words. "See you later darling" Magnus signed Izzy to bent down. He kissed Izzy's cheek as she bent down. 

"See you later Magnus"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Hope you enjoy it ❤️❤️❤️❤️

\----3rd day---- 

Magnus had to meet some clients on that day but Alec informed them that Magnus is not well. So for another few days Magnus was free from any kind of warlock job. 

Magnus was enjoying some dark chocolate cupcake with peanut butter frosting which he loved a lot. He was siting on a saucer. 

"I'm getting dizzy."

"May be because of too much sugar. Now stop eating. If not you'll get a food coma" 

" Yeah but this is so delicious Alexander"

" you and your sweet teeth." Alec smiled and wiped some cream off from Magnus's tiny lips. 

"I should take a wash. I smell like a cupcake" 

Magnus smelled his self and scrunched his nose. 

"Umm.. Magnus what are you doing?" 

"Removing my clothes Alexander. Is that a problem? " 

"removing clothes is not a problem. But removing your clothes in the kitchen is a problem Magnus"

"Oh come on Alexander" 

Magnus removed all his clothes. He turned his back to Alec as he started folding his clothes. Magnus's tiny butts were on air. His butts were shining and looked so damn cute. Magnus felt Alec was looking at his butt cheek. Magnus started wiggling his butts slowly.

"Stop that , right NOW"

"Stop what?" Magnus blinked at Alec few times and acted as he had no idea what is Alec talking about. 

"Your butt. Stop wiggling it" 

"Why.. Isn't it hot?" 

"It IS hot and that is the problem. You know We can't do anything till you turn back. Stop seducing me baby " 

Magnus sighed and folded his arms over his chest. 

"okay take me to the washroom then" Magnus pouted.

"come here you pouty baby" Alec took Magnus and went to the washroom. Alec helped Magnus carefully as he was afraid a single mistake could hurt Magnus. He was treating Magnus like a delicate flower. Their 3rd day went peacefully as Magnus decided it was time to sleep after his bath. In his tiny body Magnus got exhausted pretty quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you what you think.. Hope you enjoy it ❤️❤️❤️❤️

\-----4th day-----

"Magnus, by the Lilith . What happened? ?" 

Catarina came to see Magnus as she heard a strange story about a tiny Magnus from Madzie. Madzie saw Magnus in Alec's pocket when she came to the institute to meet her friend Max Lightwood.

In past few months Madzie and Max became very good friends. And Max's opinion about downworlders were changing a lot because of Madzie. 

"I believe Alec told you about everything, my dearest Catarina." 

"He did. This is hilarious Magnus. This is better than when you tried to be a cactus" 

Cat was laughing so much. She had seen lots of Magnus's embarrassing sides but this was the best. Magnus was sitting on a table in front of Cat. He was pouting. 

"I need to take a picture"

Catarina took a picture of tiny Magnus with a pouting face. She could blackmail him later with that photo. Alec was in the kitchen making tea for Cat. He gave some space for Best friends. 

"Argh... I need new friends" Magnus rolled his eyes. 

"So are you really going to stay like that for a week" 

"Yeah.. And this is killing me... I can't do anything with Alexander. Don't you feel the sexual tension in this whole loft. I can't even kiss Alexander. Actually I can try something new but he won't let me do anythinggggg" Magnus whined. 

"I don't want to know about your sex life Magnus. " 

Catarina hold back her laugh. Her friend Magnus was so gone for this nephilim. And Cat was truly happy for Magnus and Alec. It was great to see how carefully Alec treated Magnus than Magnus's former partners.

"Catarina, your tea" Alec came with Catarina's white tea and Magnus's black tea. 

"Thank you, Alec. I apologize for what you have to go through because of my problematic friend" Catarina sighed dramatically. 

" What can I say. I'll just accept your apology." Alec grinned. 

"This is unfair. How can you two act like that in front of me" Magnus sighed but soon after joined Cat and Alec and burst into laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ❤️❤️❤️❤️ Hope you enjoy it ❤️❤️❤️

\----5th day---- 

Alec woke up to see that Magnus was still sleeping on his chest. Magnus was a heavy sleeper. He doesn't wake up before Alec.Normally Alec doesn't stir much in his sleep so past few days Magnus slept on Alec's chest.

So when Alec had to go to institute to his disappointment Alec had to wake up Magnus. But today he didn't had to report till afternoon so he could lazy around with Magnus till afternoon. It was one of his absolutely favorite things to do. 

Magnus sleeping on his chest was adorable but Alec protested at first because he was afraid he could harm Magnus in his sleep. 

But Magnus didn't listen and somehow Alec also got used to Magnus sleeping on his chest. Magnus said that it was the most comfortable place in his king size bed. 

Place where Magnus slept on Alec was warmer than other places. Alec could feel Magnus's faint breath against his skin. He was curling up in Alec's chest. Alec smiled looking at his cute lover. 

Magnus looked so comfortable. Last few months Magnus didn't suffer much from nightmares. Alec was truly happy about that. He didn't wanted to see his lover suffer. 

Alec carefully ruffled Magnus's soft hair affectionately. Alec flinched as he felt Magnus stirred in his sleep. Magnus sat down and rubbed his eyes. He looked sooo adorable and sexy at the same time.

"morning"

"Good Morning" Alec smiled at him.

"What time is it?" 

"Didn't check yet" Magnus was only wearing a oversized shirt. 

"Coffee" Magnus was grumpy before he gets his coffee. 

"Sure baby. Um.. Can you get down?So I can bring you coffee" 

Magnus stood on Alec's chest and Alec slowly took him and placed him on the bed. Magnus wrapped his tiny quilts around him and went back to sleep. Somehow that day Magnus missed his coffee as he didn't woke up till Alec showered him with kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

\----6th day---- 

Magnus's last day as a tiny Magnus. 

"I think I'll miss your tiny version." 

"Don't worry, I can always use my portion, Alexander" 

"Not if you are going to be small for a week"

"I'll try to find a solution for that" 

Magnus was sitting on Alec's lap. They were going to spend the day cuddling and watching some tv shows. 

" Guys guys hey listen, I know you are not big fan of mundane movies but you have to check this out. This is freaking awesome. This is totally the best" "

He never stops talking. What the hell are you doing in my house"

Alec rolled his eyes as Simon started rambling. Magnus's heart warmed as he heard Alec calling their loft as his house. 

"Relax, Alexander. " Magnus patted Alec's thigh. "So what are you guys actually doing here?"

"As I told you Maryse gave us a free day so we decided to hang out with you guys"  
Clary replied. There goes Alec and Magnus's cuddling plans . Clary, Simon, Jace and Izzy visited them suddenly telling they are free today. Magnus's place was the best when it comes to spend a day as a group. Izzy was currently in the kitchen trying make something edible. Jace went to help her so she won't end up burning the kitchen down. Simon and Clary were watching a movie with Alec and Magnus.

"Argh.. Suddenly I'm craving for sweet popcorn" 

Clary said without thinking much. Magnus waved his hand. Suddenly there were six popcorn buckets in front of them.

"There you go sweet popcorn for Biscuit,Sheldon and Izzy. Salty popcorn for Jace and caramel popcorn for us" Magnus conjured some popcorn for them. Alec glared at Clary.

"If you want anything go and buy it. Don't let Magnus conjure it for you"

"I.. I'm sorry" Clary stuttered.

"Alexander,Don't blame biscuit. I also wanted some popcorn." Magnus got up and looked at Alec. Alec placed Magnus on his hand and took him closer to his face. 

"You get tired when you use magic in that body. You know that. I told you not to use magic." 

"I'm sorry Alexander. I won't do it again" Magnus placed a kiss on Alec's cheek.

"Aww you guys are so cute"

"disgustingly cute"

"Shut up " Both Alec and Magnus hissed at Simon.


	8. Chapter 8

\----mid night---- 

"Uhumm..." 

Alec winced as he felt something or someone almost crushed him. Alec smiled as he saw that his Magnus was back. He was back in his original size. He slept on his chest last night as usual. So Magnus turned back to his original size sharp at 12 a.m. Like a Cinderella. 

"Magnus" Alec whispered as he ran his fingers through Magnus's hair.

"Hm..." Looks like Magnus still had no idea that he was back in his original size.

"Wake up baby.. " 

"why..." Magnus whined as he stirred.

"You have grown a lot in just one night" Alexander giggled.

Magnus didn't opened his eyes as he was still sleepy. He didn't catch what Alec meant. Magnus rubbed his eyes and yawned. 

"Oh.." Suddenly Magnus remembered .

"Yeah.. Oh..." Alec smiled. Magnus rolled back to his back without crushing his Alexander anymore. 

"You are quiet heavy. Aren't you?" Alec turned to Magnus's side. 

"Oh shut up.." 

Magnus pressed a kiss on Alec's lips. Magnus had to wait a whole week to kiss Alexander. That one soft kiss stirred something in him. Magnus felt his body warmed as his lips met Alec's lips. Their kiss was was not rushed. Magnus let every single detail of the kiss consume him . Suddenly Magnus broke his kiss and Got on top of Alec even before he could protest.

"What are you doing?" Alec lifted one his eye brows. 

"I'm going to take every second of last week back" Magnus removed Alec's cloths with his magic. 

"Magnus you were sleeping few minutes ago." 

"Sleep can wait Angel" Magnus giggled as Alec frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it?? Hope you enjoyed it ❤️ Let me know 


End file.
